Top Ten Ways To Annoy People from The Thief Lord
by Peace-Love-And-Mokneys7112
Summary: Here's the best 10 ways to annoy The Thief Lord and some of the other charachters in the series!
1. Chapter 1:Scipio, the Thief Lord!

Top 10 ways to annoy Scipio the thief lord:

Steal his mask and blame it on Hornet (in front of Hornet!)

Call him a ninja

Bug him to take you on a raid, and when he says he will, run around the city screaming "I'M GOING ON A RAID, I'M GOING ON A RAID!"

Draw the superman symbol on his cloak with sharpie

whenever he's around, start singing burning up by the Jonas brothers (very out of tune)

cut his ponytail off while he's asleep

dye his hair green

make an official "hug Scipio day"

dye his boots pink, and decorate them with Barbie stickers and cute little pink bunnies

Go to his house, knock on his door, when the maid answers, ask for him, when you see him point, scream, throw a water balloon at him, and run.


	2. Chapter 2:Prop!

So, thanks to everyone who reviewed, I really appreciate it. Here's another chapter Just because I can=D

Ps. Disclaimer (for this and the last chapter): I don't own this. Cornelia Funke Does.

Top 10 ways to annoy…Prosper!!!!!!(I can't remember his last name)

Call him emo

Tell him his aunt Esther called

Tape a "kick me" sigh to his back

Tell him Bo went with Scipio for a raid…

…while Bo is hidden in the closet

Kick him every 5 minutes for no reason

Poke him every five minutes for no reason

Pretend you can't understand him (later say it's because his Italian is so bad)

Put holly above his and Hornet's heads when they are talking and insist they kiss.

Make him read all the HornetxProsper fics and tape his reaction!


	3. Chapter 3:Hornet!

Hi! Here's another one! Please go check out my other fics! I'm thinking of writing a Spanish fic. Which verse should I do it in? Also, can you guys help me with something? I don't know who I'm going to annoy next! There's a poll on my profile! Please vote! =DThanks! R/r! Ps. He last one is VERY Mary Sue-ish, and it's an extra one! If you have any ideas, please PM me or say it in your review!

**10 ways to annoy Hornet**

1. Tell her prosper jumped in the canal

2. Lock her in a room with Mary Sues.

3. Make her go to an audition for a TV show (like American Idol or So You Think You Can Dance?)

4. …videotape her and show it to the guys.

5. Scream in her ear about something random every minute

6. Go around with a shirt that says "I support PropxHornet" in big shiny letters!

7. Get caught by the police with her and tell them everything about her.

8. Make her listen to "Their Taking the Hobbits to Isenguard (spelling?)"

9. Set her books on fire

10. Insist that she and a certain someone *coughPROSPER!cough* make out.

11. Make out with the certain someone *coughPROSPER!cough* if she doesn't, and make sure she's watching!


	4. Chapter 4: Ricco!

Hi! Sorry for not updating sooner! I've been busy with homework and stuff…yeah…so here's **How to Annoy Ricco!!!** This chapter's dedicated to awsomekiwihere1213! Thanks for the great ideas Kiwi! Ps.I don't own The Thief Lord!

Top 10 ways to annoy Ricco

1. Pretend to struggle to pronounce his name, and say it really funny, like Rice-e-o or something…

2. Bug him about Scipio catching him trying to steal from him

3. Stalk him, and then deny it.

4. Jump out of a corner and scream "BOOOO!!!" at the top of your lungs.

5. Tell him that he'll never grow taller if he doesn't drink milk.

6. Start blabbing about all the boy bands that you have ever heard of in a high pitched fangirl-ly voice

7. Tell him to find his happy place.

8. Blackmail him by telling him you'll make him go live with Victor and Ida and he'll have to go to school

9. Drop Water balloons on his head and blame it on Prosper.

10. Buy him a porcupine suit for Halloween and insist he wears it.


	5. Chapter 5:Mosca!

Hi! Sorry this took so long to update! **Please go to my profile thing and vote on whom to annoy next!** I'm going to try to put up **2 **chapters today because I haven't updated for so long. Hope u guy like! Ps. I don't own anything!

**Top 10 ways to annoy Mosca!**

Take his boat to that graveyard island that no one wants to go to.

Tell him that his boat sprang a leak, so you left it in the middle of the lagoon.

Paint his boat hot pink.

Paint all of his stuff pink!

Take away his radio.

Mess up his radio and blame it on Victor!

Name his boat "Boat".

Always wear a bicycle helmet, when he asks you why you are wearing a bicycle helmet say that it's part of your training to become a super spy.

"Accidentally" make all the things on his TV look green by adjusting the tint.

Write "buried treasure" in random spots on every one of his sea map things.

Ok, that's it for this chapter! Thanks 4 reading **(AND REVIEWING coughcoughhinthint) **GO VOTE RIGHT NOW ON THE POLL THING ON MY PAGE! THANK U! =D


	6. Chapter 6:Victor!

Hi!! Thank you guys so much again 4 reviewing, it really nice of u guys! I don't own anything!

**Top 10 ways to annoy Victor**

Sell all of his stuff on E-bay.

Speak like your on IM (OMG, Lyke, lol, jk…).

Say really long random sayings that make no sense and aren't relevant to your conversation. (Like Right now I'm about as happy as a penguin in a microwave.)

When he says something say "that's what you think" .

Follow him and spray everything he touches with a cleaning product thing like Lysol of febreze.

Say everything anyone says back to him in a question.

Play dress up in his disguises.

Yawn as if you're bored whenever he's saying something important.

When he's looking for some evidence in a case, tell him you see something at the bottom of the canal that looks helpful, and when he's leaning to see what it is, push him in.

Replace his sign on the door with one that looks exactly like it, except it says something along the lines of "Crazy Person"


End file.
